Tales of Woe
by Amara Corbin
Summary: Sesshomaru must live up to a promise made by his father. But could it cost him more than he originally thought? A promise is a promise, even to a demon lord. OC involved.


_I love my Sesshy x OC stuff, so if you don't, then please don't bother with this story. And my first chapters always revolve around OC character introduction, because in my oppinion, if you can't empathise with the main character, then what's the point? You know? So please give it a go, if I ever get around to the next chapter that is! _**_

* * *

_**

Tales of Woe

**Chapter One: The Forgotten Past.**

"Satsui!" A voice cried over the raucous of the battle, demons pitched against demons as swords met claws. The demon spun around at the sound of her name, searching for the caller.

"Satsui! It's a trap! Get out of there!" With wide eyes she turned just in time to block a sword aimed for her skull.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, pushing back her attacker with as much force as she could muster.

"The Lords have dubbed you a traitor, Satsui. As much as it pains me to do this, you deserve it!" The demon snarled, pulling a dagger from his belt and slamming it into Satsui's stomach. She flinched, feeling whatever magic had been instilled onto the metal pouring into her body.

Satsui stumbled back, her hands shaking violently as she struggled to remove the dagger.

"No! How can this be? After all the years of loyal service I have given? I could have overpowered you all easily, but I didn't! I never even entertained such thoughts! And this is how you repay me?" She screamed. Her cries of anguish reaching the ears of the demons that had been commissioned to kill her. She could see it in their darkened gazes. They knew she was right. They knew the only crime she was guilty of was being too powerful for the Lords' liking. With her ebony feathered wings she quickly took to the sky. Silhouetted against the full moon, she paused in flight, turning her attention to the hundreds of demons beneath her, all fighting for power and control over Japan. The differing demon lords had been fighting such battles for many hundreds of years, and she had been happy to help set matters straight, but this was too much. Declared a traitor, to be killed at all costs, she was insulted and hurt. She had fought beside most of the demons on the field for years, and even they seemed to be joined against her.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Because we know you were planning to overthrow the Lords and take over!" A familiar voice called from the masses. "Satsui, you are a traitor and must be punished as one!" He cried just as a single arrow was released from its bow. With a cry of anguish and pain, the arrow landed sharply in her shoulder, the shaft embedded in her flesh as she twisted and writhed in pain while in flight.

Unable to maintain her strength, Satsui struggled to make her way towards safely.

'_But, what is safe for me now?_ She thought, tears trickling down her cheeks as the pain quickly threatened to drown her.

"The fools… they don't even know what they're fighting for anymore… but then… neither do I." She muttered as she fell the last few feet in the nearest forest. She struggled to sit, leaning against a nearby tree as she tried to work the arrow free. But the point remained deeply embedded in her shoulder and no amount of pulling or groans seemed to free it.

"I can't die like this!" She cried, feeling her body begging to give out from underneath her.

Nearby, a twig snapped making Satsui jumped with fright, pulling her dagger from her belt and holding it at the ready.

"No Satsui, you can't die like this, and I won't let you." The smooth voice came from the shadows as the demon stepped into view.

"Inu-no-Taishou? Have you come to finish me off?" She spat, trying to rise.

"Stay still, I am not your enemy." He smiled, kneeling beside her as another figure approached him from behind.

"And Sesshomaru? Well at least I still have two friends in this world." She snorted sarcastically as the young demon lord stood behind his father, his amber eyes watching every swift, graceful movement made by his father as he wrapped his fingers around the arrow's shaft. In one quick motion, he ripped the arrow from her shoulder as Satsui screamed in pain.

"Its been poisoned." He noted, studying the tip of the arrow.

"What has happened? Tell me." She shuddered as she rested her head against the tree trunk.

"It seems you managed to annoy a certain young lord, and he has managed to poison the minds of the ruling Lords. He told them you were planning to defeat them and claim the lands as your own. A preposterous idea! I told them so, but they wouldn't believe me. I told you it wasn't wise to keep young demon lords lusting after you like that." He chuckled as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow curiously. The lord leaned closer to her,

"I told you, you should have settled for Sesshomaru here, you two are about the same age, after all." He winked. Satsui hung her head, closing her eyes as the breeze tossed her blonde hair across her face, covering her sapphire eyes.

"Perhaps this is not the time to discuss such matters."

"Of course. Right now, those demons don't even know what they're fighting for. Their lords tell them to fight, so they do. By the time they realize how pointless it is, most of them will be dead. Hell, _I _don't even know what they're fighting for right now. Something about the protection of our good lands and such. Give them some nationalistic pride and they'll happily kill each other over it." The old lord sighed.

"Such vicious times." Satsui shook her head, exhaustion eating away at her strength.

"But look at you, a bloody mess. We need to get you to safety."

"There is no where safe for me in this world, just drive a sword through my heart right now."

"And I agree, there isn't anywhere safe for you in this world, but who said I'd be taking you to somewhere in _this _world?" He smiled slyly.

"What have you in mind?"

"Come, my dear angelic demon, my little paradox." He smiled as he and Sesshomaru helped you rise.

Together they half carried – half dragged Satsui through the forest until they reached an apparently ordinary well.

"We must hurry, those demon assassins will be quick to follow the scent of your blood." He sighed, seating you on the edge of the well. "Good luck, Satsui. Until we meet again."

"What are you planning?"

"I promise, Satsui, I will come for you, I _will_ bring you back to where you belong." He smiled warmly. Even Sesshomaru gave him a strange look as he suddenly stood and pushed her. Satsui waved her arms madly, trying to regain her balance only to tumble backwards into the well. She landed painfully hard on the bottom of the well, squeezing her eyes shut as she prayed for the pain to subside.

After a moments pause she gradually rose and dusted herself off, glancing up into the night sky as she ground her teeth in anger.

"What was the point in _that_?" She snarled, expecting to see Inu-no-Taishou poke his head over the side any moment. She cocked her head curiously as she heard nothing. Muttering to herself, she began to climb her way out, expecting to hear the Lord's sly laugh. As Satsui tumbled over the side of the well, she opened her mouth to remark, only to find herself in a completely different world.

"Inu-no-Taishou? Sesshomaru?" She muttered as her eyes widened. "Where am I?"

Strange structures were all around her, and she appeared to be in some kind of shrine. From behind a building suddenly stepped two people dressed in odd garments. They chattered away merrily until their eyes landed on the person sitting in a tousled heap beside the well.

"Oh my! Are you injured?" One called. Their language was familiar, but not quite the same as what she was used to hearing, yet in an odd way, she understood what they said. She struggled to rise, her wings having melting into her back, as they always did when not in use. She gave a sharp cry as the pain raced through her body once more and promptly collapsed, her new, odd world going dark.

When next Satsui woke, she found herself in a strangely sterile white world where people in while coats fussed about her comfort and keeping her wounds clean. The entire episode was almost like a dream as what they called 'medication' made her light headed and her vision burry. She was unable to recall much of those early days where each passing person was a fuzzy white blur, and every spoken word seemed to pass right through her.

Finally she woke one day to find herself staring out of a nearby window, where strange pieces of material fluttered in the breeze. She watched hazily as someone hesitantly pulled the material over the window, covering the outside world from view.

"There now, we don't need those curtains open. How are you feeling today?"

"I… uh… a little stronger." She muttered, her old world accent sounding out of place.

"We don't even know your name, sweetheart." The woman fluttered her eyelashes strangely as she grabbed a piece of board with parchment on it and a strange, clear stick. "Not from around here, are you?"

"No, I guess not."

"Do you remember your name?"

"Satsui."

"Satsui?"

"Satsui." She repeated, raising an eyebrow at the women. She merely shrugged as her clear stick darted across the parchment.

"Do you have any family we can contact for you?"

Satsui's brow furrowed in confusion, "No."

"Do you know what month this is?" Her question was met with silence, "How about the year?"

"Year?" She sighed as she scribbled down something on the parchment, the scratching noise beginning to annoy Satsui.

"It's August 17th 1895."

"1895?" She repeated, unable to comprehend what those numbers were supposed to mean.

From a nearby door another person approached them, also dressed in white but with a strange instrument around his neck. She eyed him suspiciously as he smiled.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Why is everyone asking me this?" She shook her head in annoyance.

"Because you're at a hospital and it's our job to ask." He replied just as cheerfully. He glanced to the woman beside him and she handed him the board thing.

"Amnesia." He muttered to himself as she stared at them.

"What? What is this…amnesia?" She asked hesitantly, her gaze darting between the two.

"It means you've forgotten bits of your past, well, it seems you've forgotten practically _everything_."

'I haven't forgotten anything! But… I sense no demon scents in this strange place. They're all humans, and they have no idea who, or even what I am. Maybe if I play along with this, everything will turn out all right.'

"Come, we're here to help." He smiled. "You coped quite a nasty injury to the stomach and shoulder. But your wounds healed surprisingly quickly, regardless of the strange toxic substance we found. Were you in some kind of fight? Do you remember?"

Satsui slowly shook her head.

"She must've been robbed and stabbed. The amnesia could be trauma induced." She stated calmly as Satsui's eyes darted around the room, trying to locate the sources of the strange smells and such.

"What do you suppose we do?"

"She needs to see a psychologist. And we need to get her back on her feet, see if we can locate anyone who knows her."

"Come, Satsui, we're going to help you out." The man smiled, helping her rise.

Before too long, Satsui had been commissioned to see another man once a week for the next few months to talk about whatever he asked of her. She found it easy to humor him by simply pretending to have no idea what he was talking about, made easier by the fact half the time she didn't have a clue.

"Do you remember where you were born?"

"Where? You mean, place?" She had scrunched her nose up in confusion as the psychologist stared at her in complete horror.

Whatever she managed to do, they gave her what they called an 'apartment' in a 'building' near the 'hospital' and someone, usually the man called the 'psychologist' came and checked up on her every now and then. Before too long, she had figured out the how this new world was run, by money. The aim of this game seemed to be whoever could earn the most money was the winner. So that was how she decided to play. It took her a long time, but she eventually figured out the easiest way to get money was to take it from others, until she learnt, the hard way, that that method was actually 'illegal'. So she perfected her methods of 'stealing' without getting caught and managed to live quite happily in her two-room apartment. The only real issue she had was that she had to learn very quickly to keep her demon strength in check.

---------------------------------------------------------------

So Satsui lived her life in this manner for the next hundred or so years, saw out two 'world wars' and ended up teaching in a gym as a personal trainer, having practically forgotten of her previous life in her previous world.

* * *

_Right, I'm a total Sesshy x OC person, what can I say? Especially on the OC side of things. I can't help it if I just can't picture Sesshy with anyone else! hehe Cheers all! _


End file.
